


Candy Corn

by wingedbears



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Candy Corn Vampire, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/pseuds/wingedbears
Summary: Bodhi does his best to cheer up a broken hearted Cassian.  It works.





	Candy Corn

The bar is dim, like all good bars should be. The light was coming from the orange twinkle lights, and a half hearted attempt at Halloween decor of paper pumpkins were scattered throughout. 

Bodhi feels the heat coming from Cassian’s side, to his right. A bowl of candy corn between them, Cassian nursing a beer, and Bodhi a whiskey. 

“It wasn’t meant to be,” Cassian says. His eyes are down, not looking at Bodhi.

Cassian was speaking of course on the hopeless crush he had on Luke Skywalker, who was oblivious to everything that wasn’t Han Solo. 

“Can’t blame him,” Cassian sighs.

Bodhi nudges him, a soft grin on his face. “I have a lot of epithets, want to hear them?”

Cassian smirks. A long breath through his nose. “Other fish in the sea?”

“A lid for every pot,” Bodhi says, dipping his head. It hurt him that Cassian was hurt, his friend was hurt. But it hurt the part of him that was in love with Cassian. The part of him that felt guilty that he was glad Luke only had eyes for Han. 

Cassian groans, hands rubbing his face, looking over at Bodhi. “You believe in any of that?”

“Sometimes,” Bodhi admits with a shrug. He takes a sip of whiskey, the burn goes down his throat easy. “Look, we can find you someone else. Someone better, huh?”

Cassian squints at him. Bodhi prays to whoever is out there, that Cassian doesn’t know anyone better than Luke.

Cassian just shakes his head. 

“How about, you tell me what you’re looking for in a person, and I’ll find them for you.” Bodhi spreads his hands and smiles. “Your own personal matchmaker, no charge.”

“I know someone,” Cassian says to his beer, swishing it around. 

Bodhi feels like his heart stops. “Oh?” he says.

“It’s not important,” Cassian says. 

“Okay, last attempt to cheer you up,” Bodhi says. “Close your eyes.”

Cassian does it without question, which makes Bodhi’s heart swell. Bodhi grabs two candy corn pieces and jams them on his canines. He taps Cassian’s shoulder.

Cassian looks and smiles, chuckling a little. “Is this a last minute Halloween costume?”

“I want to-” Bodhi can’t finish because the candy corn fall out of his mouth. He blushes while Cassian laughs.

“Ha!” Bodhi says, pointing. “Got you to laugh.” Bodhi could swear that Cassian’s eyes flutter. 

“Can I describe to you my perfect guy?” Cassian asks, turning somber again, starting to peel off the beer label.

Bodhi swallows. He distracts himself with the candy corn, setting up a few in a row. “I’m ready,” Bodhi lies.

“He um,” Cassian clears his throat. “He’s beautiful, and kind, and funny.”

“Naturally,” Bodhi says. “Perfect guy trifecta.” He feels like he can’t breathe. 

“He stands up for himself and for others. He’s a good friend, the best.” Cassian’s eyes cut over to Bodhi and then back to his hands. “He cares more than he’s supposed to.”

Cassian looks at him, face serious. “I want the kind of guy that uses candy corn as vampire teeth to cheer me up.”

Bodhi feels like his brain is filled with static. He swallows. “I can find him,” Bodhi breathes.

Cassian puts a hand on Bodhi’s arm. “I know him. I just wish he would see me the same way.”

“I do,” Bodhi says. That’s what he’ll be saying... “I mean, I love you, I mean,” Bodhi is getting louder and and hotter, and Cassian grabs Bodhi’s face in his hands. 

“I love you too.” Cassian leans in and gently pecks Bodhi on the lips. “Now put the candy corn back on, that was hilarious.”

Bodhi feels like his smile could break his face.


End file.
